


Those Things with Glowing Butts

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a midnight walk, one of the two lovers gets sidetracked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things with Glowing Butts

[Can be read now in German](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6628561)! 

Hijikata isn't romantic, not by any stretch. The most romantic thing during his first date with Gintoki had been telling the bastard he looked nice, but even that had cost him. It's okay though, a lack of romance is acceptable because Gintoki doesn't require it and as long as he's supplied with sweets, he makes no complaints.

They're in the park, it's late, and they're off the beaten path. Hijikata's seated on the log of a fallen tree at least twice his age and Gintoki is in the small clearing ahead being stupid. The full moon provides enough light to see by and makes Gintoki – fair hair, pale skin – seem to glow. Now, that's not a romantic thought, it's just factual. It's cool, too, brusque enough that Hijikata would normally be cold were in not for the extra yukata draped over his shoulders. It's Gintoki's, white and clean and smelling of sweet. He hadn't asked for it, Gintoki had just put it there before prancing off to try and catch fireflies because he's a real life freak that has an inhuman resistance to cold.

Hijikata, a lit cigarette in his mouth, watches him move to and fro, following the specks of light that intermittently flash. He's got a smile on his face, Gintoki does, something innocent that wouldn't be there were someone else with them. Hijikata had finished work late and Gintoki had come out to meet him halfway, the endeavor resulting in where they are now. Bless the quiet, the cloudless sky, and the watchful presence of the stars.

Gintoki slips and falls on his ass with a scream. “No! I think I killed it!” He peers earnestly into the cave of his hands and smiles stupidly when there's a flash of yellow. “He lives! Little bug is okay!”

This is a grown ass man tottering around laughing to himself as he catches goddamn fireflies and it's also Hijikata's lover. He's not a sap, never buys flowers, doesn't ever dare to attempt anything remotely PDA, that's all more Gintoki's area. But Hijikata knows he's in love and it's moments like these where it's just them and Gintoki is doing something entirely dumb and childish that he remembers why. That's not to say he ever forgets, for even when they're mad at each other and yelling at the top of their lungs, there's never that _this is the end_ feeling. They always come back to each other, even when Gintoki breaks a precious Tomoe-chan or Hijikata takes out his stress on the closest person at hand, which never fails to be Gintoki.

Remember that: he's not a sap.

But he fell in love with this.

“Oi.” The word is soft, but it catches Gintoki's attention even though he's on one leg, stretched forward, and one strong breeze away from getting knocked onto his face. “C'mere.”

Abandoning whatever the hell he'd been doing, Gintoki comes over and Hijikata finishes off his cigarette by stumping it out against the log. Without being asked to, Gintoki gets to his knees so they're eye level, eyes crinkled at the sides, evidence of a smile that's only barely touching his lips. The fireflies remain a distraction as crimson skitters away from blue to seek out the wayward flashes. There's one in the idiot's hair, stealthily navigating between the naturally permy strands until its ass gives away its position. Bemused, Hijikata reaches up and catches the intruder and it's definitely not cute when Gintoki makes happy little putters.

“Ne, Oogushi-kun, you're supposed to make a wish!” Hijikata's face twists up in repugnant disgust and Gintoki laughs, poking all the many wrinkles in Hijikata's brow. “Careful, you'll get stuck like that someday.”

“My name is not Oogushi-kun.”

“How many times have you told me that?”

“Too many,” Hijikata grouches back and takes Gintoki's slightly sweaty forehead where hairs have started to stick and the way his cheeks have the tiniest tinge of red from scuttling around so much. “Is...” he leers, “is that what you were doing out there? Making wishes?”

Gintoki snorts. “No.”

“You were –”

“n't”

“What?”

“Weren't. It's what you were going to say. I'm cute, so I'm finishing your sentences for you.”

Hijikata deadpans. “What were you wishin' for?”

Gintoki's answer is an expressive roll of his eyes and suddenly his arms are around Hijikata's waist and they're pulling. In the next moment, Gintoki is laughing beneath him and he's sprawled out over Gintoki's chest and nestled between his legs. Gintoki's yukata is fanned out over them like a blanket and the bastard doesn't seem to care that there's grass in his hair and moonlight dancing on his face.

It's inevitable then that Hijikata leans forward to kiss him, something ranging between chaste and annoyed all at once. It's not a romantic gesture, it's the gesture of someone that's, remarkably, in love with a natural perm idiot that does stupid shit like spend hours trying to catch goddamn fireflies and eat ungodly amounts of sugar in one sitting and be grouchy if he has to wake up before noon. Gintoki's lips are soft and pliable, his body warm and firm, he's a _good_ man.

The fireflies glow in watchful silence as the rest of the world falls away.

 

**THE END**


End file.
